


Desde la rama de un árbol

by Dyadra



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Historical References, M/M, Past Relationship(s), True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: Mi nombre era Kim Jongwoon, si me pides que le dé un nombre a lo que teníamos, bien podría decir que era amor. Aunque una palabra no basta para expresarlo por completo.





	Desde la rama de un árbol

Pasaste la hoja y seguiste leyendo en voz alta, yo mantenía los ojos cerrados para quedarme solo con tu voz. No importa si se trata de prosa o poesía, de alguna manera tu ritmo al hablar siempre es perfecto. Sacaste el reloj del bolsillo de tu chaqueta, lo abriste y miraste por unos segundos, luego lo devolviste a su sitio. Cerraste el libro y te pusiste de pie. Acomodaste las solapas de tu camisa, levantaste tu abrigo del pasto y lo sacudiste un poco antes de comenzar a andar. Te sigo con la mirada desde aquí, una rama alta y gruesa del árbol más grande del jardín donde todas las semanas a la misma hora vienes a leerme un poco, aunque no sepas que estoy aquí. Quizá soy yo quien salta el muro y sube a la rama para escucharte. Al menos lo hacía…

                                                                                                              Pasaron diez meses para conocer tu nombre a partir de la exclamación de alguien desde el interior de la mansión. Me pareció que te quedaba bien, pero no creí que fuera suficiente para ti. ¿Cómo podría reducir a tres sílabas toda la existencia de una persona? El nombre me parece un mal concepto. Yo tengo al menos dos. Me pregunto cuál te hubiera dado si lo hubieras preguntado. Pasé tres meses más pensando que mi engaño estaba funcionando, pero me demostraste lo contrario cuando dejaste un libro en inglés de Byron en la rama que había adoptado como mi diván personal. Entonces recordé el interior de la tapa de tu reloj de bolsillo: era un espejo pequeño. Mientras yo creía que mirabas la hora, lo que hacías era mirarme a mí a través del reflejo. No lo sabía. Pasé la navidad leyendo poesía y una semana después aún me preguntaba si debía llevarte algo. A mi parecer, acababas de enviarme un mensaje y te debía una respuesta. No sabía qué darte, así que te llevé una flor. Estaba demasiado ansioso cuando te vi acercarte, cuando la levantaste y todavía más cuando la olfateaste. La levantaste como si brindaras y la pusiste en el bolsillo de tu saco. Leíste a Shakespeare ese día…

                                                                                                                        Tu educación era occidental, quizá por eso llamabas mi atención. Tal vez fue tu acento lo que me encantaba de tu voz. Me sorprendía lo bien que le quedaba el concepto occidental a alguien mitad asiático. Frente a quienes se resistían a la influencia de Europa, tu aparecías como una maravillosa mezcla de ambos mundos. Eso me encantaba de ti…

                                                                                                                                    Dos semanas después dijiste en voz alta que la próxima vez traerías té inglés. Dijiste que si había sitio en la rama podías subir…

                                                                Nunca bebimos té juntos. La guerra estalló primero. El imperio coreano había muerto, las tropas japonesas entraron y tú te fuiste con otros extranjeros en el tren. Tu casa quedó vacía. Fui a buscarte para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, pero lo que encontré fue una carta donde me llamabas “estimado amigo de la rama del árbol grande del jardín”, dijiste que volvías a Londres, que si volvíamos a vernos era mi turno de leerte, que beberíamos té inglés… Para alguien como yo que había vivido una gran cantidad de vidas distintas, lo que decías representaba una nueva, pero yo no podía vivir de nuevo sin antes morir. Mi papel entonces era el de un patriota rebelde, tenía que morir para dejar de serlo. Luego de leer tu carta, me apresuré a hacerlo. Mi amigo más cercano, alguien como yo, me deseó suerte mientras desfigurábamos un cadáver para que pudiera irme. Me convertí en una figura errante camino a Londres con el único propósito de buscarte…

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Pero para mí los años eran días y no me di cuenta de que para ti era distinto. Los años eran años, quizá fueron demasiados…

                                                                                                                                                                               Inglaterra festejaba su victoria tras la guerra y ahora que te encuentro, ya no podemos beber té, ya no puedo leerte…

                                                                                         No te busqué en esa lápida fría. No había rastro de tu belleza en un sitio tan gris. Salté el muro de tu mansión, me detuve en tu jardín. Veo la rama más ancha del árbol grande y recuerdo una de mis vidas antes de ésta. Caigo en la cuenta de que se trata del mismo que usaba aquél para cantar todas las tardes bajo su sombra. Al fin entiendo qué es lo que me atraía de ti, como un golpe a mi naturaleza, me doy cuenta de que yo amaba tu sangre. No era tu tono ni tu acento ni tu educación inglesa, era su tono a través del tuyo, su acento y su estilo occidental. Él fue el joven heredero de una muy alta cuna de la dorada Joseon, el hijo de un exiliado. En ese entonces, me encontré con quien supongo era tu abuelo y me fingí hijo de mercaderes. Cantábamos juntos bajo la sombra de este árbol, hablábamos de la vida y nuestros viajes, nadie me había conocido mejor que él, a nadie había querido más. Pero mi noción del tiempo siempre ha sido mala y mi nulo envejecimiento se volvió insostenible. Aproveché mi mentira de mercader para despedirme. Fue la primera vez que besé a alguien a pesar de la cantidad de años que había vivido, y la primera vez que deseé con tanto ahínco no tener que irme…

                                                                                                      Subo a la rama del árbol y miro la casa desde ahí. No ha cambiado mucho. Saco el libro que me regalaste del bolsillo del abrigo y comienzo a leer en voz baja:

                                                                                 _When we two parted_

_In silence and tears,_

_Half broken-hearted_

_To server for years,_

_Pale grew thy cheek and cold,_

_Colder thy kiss;_

_Truly that hour foretold_

_Sorrow to this…_

Noto que alguien sale por la puerta trasera. Se trata de un par de criadas que llevan un carrito con una bandeja de té. Me quedo en silencio esperando que se vayan. Se detienen al pie del árbol, colocan una mesita plegable en el suelo y la bandeja de té encima. Una dice que le parece un desperdicio, la otra responde que las órdenes del difunto señor deben respetarse. Apenas entran a la casa, bajo de la rama y miro la bandeja de té. Hay una carta sellada con cera a un costado de la tetera. “ _Estimado amigo de la rama del árbol grande del jardín_ ”…

_Mi abuelo me contaba historias sobre un misterioso amigo suyo. Dijo que lo conoció una mañana nublada, que lucía como él y que no le temía a pesar de su inexplicable juventud. Cantaban juntos, charlaban y sonreían… Decía que así debía sentirse el amor. No me dijo el nombre de su misterioso amigo, hablaba de él a escondidas de la abuela para que no se molestara; sin embargo, cuando lo descubría usted en la rama del árbol supe de inmediato que debía ser la misma persona. El abuelo siempre insistió en su juventud eterna, tenía ochenta cuando lo volvió a ver desde lejos en un viaje a la India. Dijo que no podía ser otro que usted, pero no se acercó porque respetaba su decisión de alejarse. Tampoco yo me acerqué a usted antes de navidad porque creí que quizá lo molestaría. Comencé a leer en voz alta a propósito y luego me acostumbré a hacerlo, me preguntaba si algo en mí le recordaría al abuelo, todos dicen que nos parecemos mucho. Él era mi persona favorita y tenía muchas preguntas para usted, pero por más que lo deseo, no puedo dejar de envejecer. Lamento no haberme despedido apropiadamente en Joseon, pero entenderá que mi partida respondía a cuestiones políticas y de supervivencia. Las criadas tienen la orden de llevar esta carta y el té que no bebimos a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar hasta mi cumpleaños número cien. Como se habrá dado cuenta, no viviré tanto. El abuelo me contó que su mayor arrepentimiento fue no decirle cuánto lo amaba ya que su estricta educación le ataba la lengua, pero dígame: ¿usted también lo amó? Aunque no pueda conocer la respuesta por mí mismo, formular la pregunta ya es bastante. Estoy seguro de que hay una razón para que no haya podido verlo, aún así fue un honor encontrarme con usted. Las tardes bajo el árbol me devolvieron la paz que creía perdida en mi infancia. Disfrute el té, espero que esté caliente, era el favorito del abuelo Ryeowook, las galletas son su receta personal, decía que le encantaban. Hasta la próxima, estimado amigo de la rama del árbol grande del jardín…_

_—Nathan Kim._

**Author's Note:**

> En serio quería un one shot de halloween, pero nada más no sale. Ya no importa. Gracias por leer. La primera línea de cada párrafo se ve así porque la idea era iniciar cada párrafo justo después de los puntos suspensivos, pero en el renglón de abajo... No sé si me explico jaja Por cierto, aquí la traducción al español de la estrofa de Byron que aparece: 
> 
> Cuando nos separamos  
> en silencio y con lágrimas,  
> con el corazón medio roto,  
> para apartarnos por años,  
> tu mejilla se tornó pálida y fría  
> y tu beso aún más frío…  
> Aquella hora predijo  
> en verdad todo este dolor.  
> El rocío de la mañana  
> resbaló frío por mi frente  
> y fue como un anuncio  
> de lo que ahora siento.
> 
> Esta traducción la saqué de Ciudad Seva, no es mía.


End file.
